A Oneshot a Day, Anyone?
by Zeni Riri
Summary: I just thought typing up one a day was good enough to fend off my oncoming writers' block. Inspired by something of the same somewhere else, and each oneshot by things that happen in my life. Genres vary, and as do settings in each one. I like to keep people guessing when it comes to literature sometimes. Rated T because I'm cautious. /Yes, I deleted chapter 2. Send thoughts please
1. chapter 1

**Inspired by a dream I had and a conflict of my own**

Zelda and the Belated Birthday Party

Today was the day she had dreaded her whole summer would be ruined by. She never had wanted it, nor did she even show care for it. Today was the day of her birthday party, already ruined by having been delayed three months. It was a Saturday, one of those days where she usually likes to stay in her bed and relax, sleep in, or just be lazy. Being lazy was one of her favorite things, although looked down upon for a princess.

Princess Zelda, a new thirteen year old, had wanted the most perfect birthday. Of course, it never happened. She dreamed of the best thirteenth birthday, the best party, the best experience, all for naught. She was still a bit upset at her father, the king, for being so late on it. You'd think that the king would do anything for his only child, the princess, right? Well, no. In fact, he is always busy, even so that he barely has time in the day to see Zelda.

She remembered exactly day the information was dropped upon her.

"Father, what have you planned for my birthday next week?" Zelda had asked her father one morning, just as breakfast was served, and the last cook left the dining room. She had a smile on her face as she was awaiting her answer.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid we will be postponing your birthday activities until June," the King had said, rather slowly and with concern. He started to drink from his healthy glass of water. Zelda's face dropped rather quickly. "You're.. You are _joking_ , right?" And as soon as she said that, the king put down the cup and said, "Dear, as King of Hyrule, I have had many meetings scheduled for talk of new laws in favor of arising. I do hope you understand. You will have your birthday activities— but for now, we haven't any time."

Zelda was, as expected, was not so happy to hear about that. She felt angry, sad, neglected, and many other feelings. Overwhelmed, as one might say it. She didn't want it anymore, a birthday celebration, now that she found out it was being pushed back a couple months,

And the day finally came, today, she was annoyed. Dreaded. Lazy. Discouraged.

I do not want this... I do not want this.

Zelda called for her nursemaid, Impa, to come and give her a hand with her morning routine. And quickly enough, she came, and helped her out of bed, carefully so she does not fall, for she was still a bit tired, and led her to her chair in front of her mirror, and started to brush her hair.

"Impa, please don't try to make some kind of nice hairdo with it. I want to look casual enough." And as she was told. Impa brushed the princess' hair into a nice ponytail, and her tiara placed neatly atop her head, as soon as he was finished. Zelda smiled.

"Thank you." Zelda walked up to her wardrobe and thought of what casual dress to wear. She didn't want anything too girly or frilly. No nigh heels. No fanciness here. And soon enough into the day she was ready, although she did not want to be.

When the princess gallantly walked outside with the king and Impa, she wondered why she did not see nor hear people outside waiting to see the birthday girl. It seemed nobody wanted to come... And Zelda was furious.

"WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!!"


	2. Chapter 3

**Inspired by an amazing album called _Worlds_ by song artist Porter Robinson.**

Whoops I don't have a name for this

As if she were a princess, or even a goddess, the little girl, who only knew her name as Hy, danced around the upset and wounded boy. She didn't know what she was doing, but she hoped it made him feel at least a little better. And of course, it was working. She knew that she always made him upset, constantly forgetting his name, not being quiet when she needed, going off to places when she shouldn't, and not even leaving his side when he accidentally discovered her under the remains of the ruins. She wanted to make it up to him.

Her dance was a magical healing grace that enchanted him. Her magic did work in confusing ways, yes, but at least she is able to discover it and use it affectively. Hy wished she knew more about herself, this way she could actually help him in his slow journey, even if he didn't tell her what it was. She cared about him.

"Hy. It's beautiful."

She continued, pretending as if she did not hear him. She didn't want to talk. She was busy healing him. Hy, although still dancing, became under a trance herself. In her mind, memories she never thought she had before flowed in and away. Memories of her older, in her past lives, as a kind-hearted woman, a selfless person. Memories of a brave man of whom she does not know, though seemed familiar. Memories of an older woman who seemed as a mother figure to her. Then many other figures, all familiar looking. Hy knew their names.

She remembered something. Something important.

Hy gasped, immediately stopped her dancing and froze. She ran up to the boy, who was startled by her sudden actions, and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Zelda!" She exclaimed. He was confused. "What?"

"My name is Zelda! I remembered! And I remembered I have to find my friend... I have to find Link! Vaati, I have to—"

The boy cut her off with a "Hey!" and pushed her away. She stumbled back, getting ready for another mean retort after calling him by the name he did not like. But he did not say anything. He was silent. And then he sighed, looking down.

"Hy, please. I keep telling you not to call me Vaati."

"I'm sorry... Donovan." Hy/Zelda had to think to remember his preferred name.

"Just. Don't do it again. Or don't call me anything at all." The boy, Donovan stood and dusted his satchel, now ignoring the gaping wound on his forearm. Now realizing who he had taken with him on his adventure, the child he tried to get rid of, he felt like a jerk. A big one at that. Hy/Zelda wanted to cry, she let it show on her face. Donovan saw this, and quickly walked to her and hugged her.

"Hy, I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I said to you. I realize now that I'm a bad guy after all. Like you told me." He rubbed her arm in a slow motion, as if to soothe her. And soon enough, she felt better.

"I'm Zelda... Call me Zelda, please. That's my real name." She said quietly, but enough so Donovan could hear her. He nodded once as an okay, and let go of her. He took her hand and they started again down the path in the field to their destination. The tree that he had fallen from earlier now served as a landmark, in case they had gotten lost again. Zelda did not complain about her painful limp this time.

"So. This Link person. He is your friend, yes?"

Zelda did not say anything for a few seconds until she answered.

"Yes. At least, I think. He has the triangle I'm looking for. He can help us." She had a hope-filled look on her face. Donovan looked at Zelda's free hand. The hand that had glowed the Triforce. She was Looking for this era's incarnation of the Hero of Legend all so suddenly. Maybe it was her mission before the disaster of the ruins, when it took her memory, and almost her life. Donovan couldn't know why she wanted to find him, anyway. At least not now, since his only mission was to find the witch who could lift his infinite curse off of him. The curse of the Four Sword. The curse that, with the help of the Wishing Cap, he gave himself. He wondered if he would even be able to get rid of it. And what he would do after all of this was over.

"Zelda, when we find that witch, and finally finish all that we have of this trip, are you going to go back and find him? Your friend?" Zelda nodded with a single "Ahuh." She was looking at the sky. Donovan did the same. Maybe he could take her to Castle Town, and she'd handle things from there. She would finally be home, what she had always asked for in the beginning, and safe from the harsh oustide world.

But then again, Donovan didn't want anyone to find out he was wandering Hyrule, away from the Four Sword. And worse, with a presumed-dead Princess Zelda.


	3. Chapter 4

Inspired by looking at the sky in a different way than normal.

The island girl dream

"Hello, Amy, hi Currine. How is the weather out there?" Aryll greeted all her seagull friends the same when she stepped outside of her home. They went all over the world, experience things, have fun. Aryll didn't. She always stayed home, with her grandma on Outset Island. Ever since she was kidnapped on that day, Link's birthday, she was told to take precautions, but she didn't listen. She wanted an adventure as great as that, like one her brother was having.

Right now, big brother is probably having the best adventure with Tetra EVER she thought.

Meanwhile, where Link is...

Link was sleeping on the ground, soundly. Suddenly, he was woken by a fairy, right in front of his face. He immediately got up and screamed bloody murder whilst running away, the fairy doing the same as she was startled (although she was flying away).

Aryll walked on, to the bridge connecting to the other side of the island, to her favorite spot to hang out and play. It might have been dangerous, but she never cared. Sometimes, she played with Dill and Joel just to keep the boredom away. Sometimes, she watched the pigs, their pets. Today, she wanted stay here. Watch the sea, the moving clouds, small boats passing by. Pretend she was flying over them. Pretend she was not home. Aryll was standing on the bridge. She felt tired. She did not really have enough sleep because she stayed outside to look for hiding crabs in the sand, but she insisted she wake up at her usual time. She lay on the wooden boards of the bridge and closed her eyes. She didn't realize that she never made it to her hangout place. Then again, she couldn't climb the ladder, being so tired.

A seagull flew towards Aryll and landed on her head. She was too tired to even notice the feet of the bird getting caught in her yellow blonde hair, and even more seagulls landing on her and pecking at her dress. Aryll had to open her eyes to find out why there was so much wind blowing against her, and because of a ghost feeling of her falling into the water. But instead, she saw that she was not on the bridge anymore. She gasped.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake now!"

She was being carried by seagulls, flying in the air. Aryll couldn't believe it. Being carried by birds in the air did not really trigger any uneasy feelings. Yes she does remember how scared she was when she was kidnapped by that giant bird a couple months ago, but that was the old Aryll— the Aryll that did not care for adventure, and always depended on her older brother and her grandma. She learned from Maggie that sometimes you have to fend for yourself. She was inspired by her stories and experiences, and so, now Aryll longed for life-changing events. And this, this was part one.

Aryll smiled and kept her chin up. Her body felt as if she were floating, and she probably was. The birds were headed to an island unknown to her. She pointed down, to the land, as if she were directing the seagulls, and a few moments later, they brought her down, landing her safely on her feet. The island looked deserted, but it looked nice for comfy living. Aryll felt tired again, as she realized she felt her eyes closing. She lay on the light-colored sand, which felt amazingly soft, and closed her eyes completely.

Aryll opened her eyes. She found that she was not on the deserted island anymore, nor the bridge of Outset. She was instead laying on the sand, facing Joel and Dill's house. Joel and his little brother Dill were there, kneeling in front of Aryll, wondering why she was so tired. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll only be able to have adventures in my dreams."


	4. Chapter 5

Inspired by a friend (and it's more of a crackfic, if anything).

Every story is the best like this.

The best stories start like this. Someone is dying. Their death is explicit. Then, someone appears. Someone new. Her name is Hime. That happens to be the d of it. Hime appears, and it's the best story ever.

Yuga was explodeds. His eyes were melting so the liquid was melting down his face and he didn't feel his eyes so it didn't hurt and his skin was getting rubbery and then it was peeling off like rubber. He was screaming so loud you'd think your ears would bleed and wish they would come off already, and the burns got into his throat he stopped screaming but now he was choking. He suffocated as his own saliva came up to his own throats and he choked on it. Link was happy that he exploded Yuga because now he can skip dying. A heart container appeared and the whole ending too. Everyone was happy and Zelda dissed Link because Ravio was a coward and she thought they were supposed to be the same even though Hilda was doing evil stuff and Zelda wasn't, lol.

So Link and Zelda was going homes and then some chick showed up. She was a average sized girl who looked average but was really cute and she had pretty brown hair and pretty brown eyes and cute hylian ears and she was looking prettier than Zelda. Then she said "Hi my name is Hime and I'm at the end of the story." And Zelda was like "wait what story" and Hime was like "nvm lol"

And then a girl was spying on Hime and then she thought Hime was cute too so she screamed at her other girl friends saying "YOU GUYS THIS GIRL NEEDS TO BE THE NEW PRINCESS SHE IS SUPER CUTE" and a whole bunch of girlses came and ran over Princess Zelda and Hime was crowned new king in desperation by the castle because they didn't care and needed a princes. Then Hyrule had a new princess named Hime and all the girls fell in love with her and all the boys wanted to be just like him. Or wait...


End file.
